Crusade Leve
redirect Crusade List Guilds can complete Crusade Levels to earn Crusade Rewards. Crusades are earned by all Guild Members contributing a resource until the supply level for the Crusade has been met, and the Guildmaster claims the Crusade and the crusade becomes "Opened". Once claimed, each Guild member may attempt to earn the Crusade reward, if they met Player Level and Map Stage completion requirements, by battling a set of Enemy Computer Controlled Creatures. Although different members will have different participation levels in a guild, ideally everyone contributes 10% of the total supply requirement. This is not enforced in the system. A new Crusade level may only be attained when enough of the Guild have completed the previous Crusade level. The number of guild members required increases with each Crusade. Crusade Levels # Level 1: #*Reward : +5 more gems on Login reward (15 total) #*Resource Requirements: ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 2: #*Reward : Training creatures is 10% cheaper #*Resource Requirements: ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 2 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 3: #*Reward : +2 bazar slots in Baazar (8 total) #*Resource Requirements: ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 3 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 4: #*Reward : +1 maximum arena attempt (6 total) #*Resource Requirements: ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 4 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 5: #*Reward: New day gives +10 food (110 total) #*Resource Requirements: 15,000 food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 5 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Level 65 / Map Level 50 #*Creatures: ? #Level 6: #*Reward : Arena rewards are increased by 10% #*Resource Requirements: 10,000 dust #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 6 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: Level 70 / Map Level 55 #*Creatures: ? #Level 7: #*Reward: Training creatures is 5% cheaper #*Resource Requirements: 25,000 Food #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: ? #Level 8 #*Reward: +5 more gems on Login reward (20 total) #*Resource Requirements: ? #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 9: #*Reward : There is a 5% chance to receive "Bronze chest" with each new day. {Contains Dust, Gold, & a Random Purple Card} #*Resource Requirements: 125,000 Dust (12,500 Dust Per Person) #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: ? #*Creatures: ? #Level 10: #*Reward: Mythical Card #*Resource Requirements: 35,000 Food (3,500 Food Per Person) #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 7 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 11: #*Reward : Arena rewards are increased by 5% (15% total) #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 12: #*Reward: Mythical card & shards added as possible fortune teller reward #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 13: #* Reward: Honor gains are 20% greater for each Paragon Level you have #* Resource Requirements: #* Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #* Crusade Attempt Requirements: #* Creatures: # Level 14: #*Reward: Donations are 20% greater (for the same price) for each Paragon Level you have #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 15: #*Reward: +5 more gems on Login reward (25 total) #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 16: #*Reward: +1 maximum arena attemps (7 total) #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 17: #*Reward: New day gives +10 food (120 total) #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: #Level 18: #*Reward: Arena rewards are increased by 5% (20% total) #*Resource Requirements: #*Guild Members Completing Previous Crusade: 0 #*Crusade Attempt Requirements: #*Creatures: __STATICREDIRECT__